Red Roses
by pinkv0dka
Summary: Bruce Banner was not like Tony Stark- he wasn't loud, or flirty, and, dare he say it, was definitely not egotistical, but when things came down to her, somehow he knew that no matter what he did, this time, Tony wasn't getting the girl. (Bruce Banner x OC drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the first time I have published something on fanfiction in what, a year and a half? This will be a short drabble series for our one and only Bruce Banner (who does not get enough love) and it's just to help me get into the flow of writing again. I want to apologize to many of my fellow authors on here who have been waiting patiently for my other story which I still have not decided on whether I should continue or not. Please review, as I welcome all sorts and types whether they are flames or words of encouragement. (Flames will be laughed at while I hold a glass of champagne in my bathtub). **

***Drabbles will not be in a specific order or timeline. **

**Pairing: Bruce Banner x OC**

Fragile

When she returned from a private mission, covered in blood that was not her own, with eyes a little bit dimmer, when they were usually shining like stars, and a mouth with lips that quivered even though they stayed stuck in the brightest smile she could give, Bruce wanted to embrace her and tell her that she did good, but his irrational fear of hurting her physically when she was already hurting mentally held him back, and so he continued to watch her from afar, reassuring himself that someday, he would embrace her, when he wasn't as fragile as he was now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the first chapter, which was really stupid of me because I'm already broke and can not get sued, so I stuck one in this chapter- I do not own any Marvel characters, just this story and MY characters that I randomly slide in. **

**Remember, reviews fuel my soul, even if they are flames (flames will be laughed at while I sip at champagne in a bath full of bubbles). **

Rain

They never really had time to grieve Phil's death during the war, but now that everything was over, the reality of everyone they lost was overwhelming. Bruce stood next to her, holding onto her hand as if it was his life source, while she kept her head bowed, as if the simple action would hide the salty tracks of water that ran down her cheeks, dripping off her chin.

"The sky is crying for him," she kept on muttering, and even though Bruce was a genius, he agreed with her, because for once, he didn't have the heart to tell her that it was only raining.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO I WANT TO START THIS OFF WITH A SLIGHT SCOLDING ABOUT THE R'N'R RULE ON HERE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT R'N'R MEANS? IT MEANS READ AND REVIEW, EVEN IF THEY'RE FLAMES. **

**Come on, people, I'm seriously on the last edge here. Favourite it, review it, whatever- just do **_**something**_**. Please. I know people are reading this, but for some reason, THEY AREN'T REVIEWING. WHY AREN'T THEY REVIEWING?!**

Nightmare

Before, for Bruce, dreams always involved the Hulk, who went around demolishing cities with his fists, inhaling the cement dust as if it was what spurred him on, revelling in the cries that invaded his ears, even though Bruce knew the Hulk wasn't like that.

Now, his dreams no longer consisted of the Hulk, but were instead plagued by her imaginary cries of anguish, and his mind was clouded with make-believe images of her, lying motionless, or, his least favourite illusory scene, where Fury would tell him that she never made it back to base, and he would wake up with her name on the tip of his tongue, and his heart aching painfully in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to ****sailorraven34**** and ****Lupinica friggasdoiter**** for reviewing in the last few chapters. Remember to R'N'R- READ AND REVIEW. SO REVIEW. PLEASE. FAVOURITE IT OR REVIEW IT, JUST PLEASE DO SOMETHING. **

**Was thinking about finally starting an actual story- PM me or REVIEW to send in suggestions. **

AM

The digital clock on his bedside table glowed 4:46AM in bright green numbers, and he sighed in bliss before turning onto his side to look at the feminine figure lying under the white sheets next to him.

She stirred slightly before her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the most alluring eyes he'd ever seen, and he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek lightly, gently telling her to go back to sleep.

After her eyelids shut, and her breathing evened out, he cautiously shifted closer to her, wrapping one arm around her waist contently, before drifting off into a deep slumber, just as the clock flashed 4:54AM.


End file.
